FAKE RELATIONSHIP
by SooJung-ie
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Zelo saat Daehyun-seorang yang dikaguminya-memintanya untuk menjadi pacar bohongan-nya untuk menghindari para 'pecinta' Daehyun yang agresif? / Surga.karena aku akan selalu berada didekat Daehyun / Neraka. karena aku akan segera dihabisi oleh sunbae-sunbae agresif itu/ [ DAELO FF ] DAEHYUN X ZELO , GS for uke. RnR. Happy reading Don;t be siders pls


FAKE RELATIONSHIP

.

.

.

B.A.P DAELO FANFICTION

just for fun.

Don't like don't read

I need your review^^

But i don't need your bash.

HAPPY READING

.

warning :: GS FOR ZELO AND OTHERS UKE MEMBERS.

PART I :: acquaintanceship

*ZELO POV *

Aku memandangi sosok seseorang berambut coklat yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat dimana aku berada saat ini. Sosok itu memiliki tatapan yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, dan kulit tan miliknya itu membuatku selalu nyaman dan tidak pernah sekalipun bosan memandangi atau sekedar—mengagumi sosok itu. Jarak kami hanya kurang dari 6 langkah dari tempat duduk ku. Bahkan haanya dengan mengangkat wajahnya, Ia dapat melihat—atau menangkap basah aku yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Ya, disini aku, diperpustakaan yang mulai ramai pengunjung ,walaupun begitu, tidak satupun diantaranya membuat keributan. Sepo. Hanya terdengar suara ketikan dari arah ujung perpustakaan yang berasal dari si-penjaga perpustakan yang entah sedang mengerjakan apa. Tatapan mendadak dari sosok yang sedari tadi kukagumi membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sosok itu, Jung Daehyun. Menatap kearahku.

_Well,_aku hanya dapat memalingkan wajah pucatku yang dapat kupastikan sudah berubah menjadi merah padam tanpa aku harus melihat kearah kaca diujung perpus.

Sekali lagi—untuk sekedar memastikan apakah Dia masih memandangiku, aku menengok kearahnya, dan..

DEG

Dia tersenyum padaku.

Sosok yang sedari tadi kupandangi, akhirnya tersenyum padaku. _What a blessing day! _O.O

Kembali , wajahku semakin memerah. Segera kuambil buku yang sama sekali belum kubaca itu dan meletakkan nya kembali ketempat semula dan segera berlari keluar perpus tanpa memandangi sosok berambut coklat itu lagi.

Ah, aku tau tingkahku saat ini mungkin terlihat sedikit 'aneh' jika yang memandangiku bukan Jung Daehyun si pangeran sekolah yang sangat _famous _itu.

.

.

.

.

Ini minggu kedua-ku bersekolah disini, juga Daehyun oppa.

Dia angkatan baru sekolah , baru 2minggu dan dia sudah Sukses menjadi pangeran sekolah disini. Tidak satupun diantara kami bahkan sampai kakak-kakak kelas yang terkenal kutu buku dan hanya cinta dengan buku pun sedikit-banyak pasti kenal dengan seorang bernama Jung Daehyun. Bagaimana tidak, Ia sosok yang sangat sempurna—setidaknya itu menurut kami.

Berparas sangat tampan, kulit tan yang eksotis ,berpostur tubuh ideal , anak ketua yayasan, dan memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Sempurna-kan? Ya. Berbeda denganku yang hanya siswi biasa tanpa sesuatu yang special .

Aku baru saja ingin memasuki ruang music dimana biasanya aku berlatih bermain piano, tiba-tiba seseorang dibelakangku menerobos pintu yang baru terbuka sedikit olehku itu dengan tergesa. "ah! Siapa kau? Mengagetkanku saja" . aku menghembuskan nafasku lega ketika dilihat ia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku—bukan seseorang dariluar sekolah ini.

Aku sangat terkejut saat mendapati orang tadi adalah Jung Daehyun, hmm rupanya dia sedang dikejar-kejar sekelompok kakak kelas yang sejak minggu kemarin sudah—resmi menjadi fans—Daehyun.

"Maaf, tolong tutup pintunya." Kata Daehyun dengan suara nya yang sedikit berat tetapi lembut, kabarnya Daehyun memiliki suara emas. Pantas saja Dia mengikuti ekstra padus juga.

Aku segera menutup pintu. Dan.. Yapp sekarang hanya ada aku dan Daehyun di ruang music. Gelap .

Click.

Aku menekan saklar lampu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu. Membuat ruangan seketika menjadi terang.

"Eh? Bukankah kau yang kemarin diperpus itu?" Daehyun membuka percakapan ketika melihat wajahku.

"eum, I-iya.." aku menundukan wajahku, duh. Malu sekali, jelas-jelas tadi Daehyun menangkap basah aku sedang memandangi dirinya.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau salah satu dari mereka.."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Mereka?"

"Ya. Mereka yang mengejarku diluar sana. Yang menyebabkanku masuk kesini dan terkurung bersamamu hingga mungkin 1jam kedepan hingga mereka pulang." Jawab Daehyun enteng.

"Eum? Maksudmu.. aku fans mu? Oh, tidak tidak, aku masih normal" Aku menyangkal kenyataan bahwa aku—salah satu dari mereka. Tentu saja, akan sangat malu bukan jika aku langsung mengakuinya didepan nya sendiri, diruangan seperti ini?

"Hahaha wajahmu memerah. Eh, tunggu, apa maksudmu 'normal' ?"

"yaa,, maksudku…. Akuu.. sadarjikakauinisiapadanakuinisiapadanakutidakmungkinmenyukaimu" Jawabku dengan LTE Rapp yang sudah kupelajari lebih dari setahun lalu.

Ternyata benar, berkata jujur memang terasa lebih melegakan. Yah, memang itu faktanya. Aku sadar jika dia ini siapa dan aku ini siapa, dan aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak pantas.

Well aku hanya siswa yang menerima beasiswa disini. Hidupku tidak mewah, dan _budget _ku tidak cukup untuk sekedar berteman dengan anak-anak lainnya. _I'm alone.._

Ya, LTE Rapp ku memang sangat cepat dan sulit ditangkap dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan.

Tapi ternyata..

"Tidak ada kata pantas dan tidak pantas untuk mencintai didunia ini. Siapapun orangnya, mereka sama-sama ciptaan Tuhan yang suatu saat akan sama-sama kembali menjadi debu tanah. Tidak ada perbedaan pada akhirnya,kan?"

Ternyata dia mendengarnya. Huh, mungkin LTE Rapp ku masih abal-abal ._.

Aku hanya bisa menundukan wajahku.

Dan..DEG

Dia mengangkat wajahku dengan tangannya.

Katakan bahwa saat ini aku tidak bermimpi.

_Ya Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku sekarang._

*ZELO POV END*

.

.

.

_Ada yang berbeda dari-nya._

_Dia tertarik padaku, tetapi dia berbeda._

_Dia diam,_

_Dia sama, tetapi aku dapat merasakan Ia seperti teman-teman lainnya._

_Dia.. tertarik padaku._

_Lagi, aku butuh tantangan. Seseorang yang tidak akan mudah kudapat._

_Dia kah orangnya?_

_Dia menyukaiku tetapi dia menolaknya,_

_Dia tertarik padaku tetapi dia menyangkalnya,_

"mau kah kau membantuku?" Daehyun bertanya pada Zelo yang dagunya telah terangkat oleh tangan halus daehyun.

"Eoh? Kau bahkan belum mengenalku." Zelo menjawab dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kau Choi Junhong. Tinggal di Amerika sejak umur 12tahun dan pindah kesini untuk melanjutkan SMA mu karena mengikuti pekerjaan ayahmu. Dipanggil Zelo diamerika, dan sampai sekarang masih tetap lebih merasa nyaman saat dipanggil dengan nama Zelo. Makadari itu sekarang kau dipanggil Zelo."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau mengerti?"

Daehyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Zelo dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya . "Perkenalkan namaku.."

"Jung Daehyun. Kau putra dari ketua yayasan sekolah ini. Kau memiliki suara yang sangat indah ,IQ-mu diatas rata-rata, kau suka Cheese cake, dan kau pangeran sekolah disini sejak pertama kali masuk." kini Zelo yang memotong.

"Semua orang disekolah ini jelas tau hal itu" lanjut Zelo.

"hm? Ternyata kau ikut mengorek informasi tentang ku juga,ya? Hahaha kau ini diam-diam menghanyutkan"

"oh ayolah, semua orang tentu tau itu, setiap jam kosong, atau bahkan guru sedang keluar 5menit pun semua siswi membicarakan tentang mu, apapun, mulai dari yang rencana ingin membuatkan Cheese cake untukmu, hingga sekedar mengagumi wajahmu"

"Hahahaha, benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka aku se-popular itu." Daehyun tersenyum lebar. YaTuhan, Ia memang saaaangat tampan. Apalagi jika dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini.

Zelo memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah—lagi.

"Hahahahahaha, aku menyukai wajahmu yang seperti bunglon itu"

"Eoh? Hey apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti bunglon? YA! Wajahku tidak seburuk itu"

"hahahahaha, maaf , maksudku, kulitmu. Kulit pucatmu dapat berubah menjadi merah padam saat menatapku. Bukan wajahmu yang seperti bunglon, hahaha kau tidak seburuk itu." Daehyun tertawa lebar—lagi. Membuat lagi lagi Zelo bersemu merah.

Ia bahkan tidak menyangka ia dapat bergurau bersama Jung Daehyun disini. Bermimpi pun tidak.

Beberapa saat kemudian.. Hening.

".."

"…"

"eum… katamu, tadi kau ingin meminta tolong padaku,kan? Apa?" Zelo membuka pembicaraan, tak mau membuang waktunya sia-sia dengan hanya berdiam diri sedangkan Jung Daehyun yang dicintainya duduk tepat disebelahnya sambil memainkan gitar.

"oh ya, emm, jadi begini.. katamu, tadi kau normal,bukan?"

"Eh? Eng,,, i-ya.."

"tapi aku tidak yakin"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau menyukai ku,kan?"

"ya , tentu saja, aku menyukai semua orang, aku menyukai kau, Moon Jongup, Himchan eonnie, Yoon ahjussi,dan.."

"ah bukan bukan, bukan itu maksudkuu" Daehyun memasang ekspresinya yang sulit dikatakan,membuat Zelo terbahak memandanginya. Tidak disangka, Jung Daehyun yang terlihat serius ternyata begitu menyenangkan seperti ini.

"hahahaha, oke-oke, baiklah. Hmmm, ya, tapi aku tidak pernah berharap kau juga akan menyukai ku,kok. Berteman denganmu saja mungkin sudah cukup, karena kupikir kau ini menyenangkan. Itu cukup J "

"ah.. kalau begitu,, aku ingin…memintamu untuk menjadi..kekasihku."

DEG

"tapi..hanya pura-pura. Aku tau kau tidak mungkin menerimaku dan juga Ayahku yang , tau sendiri,kan? Ia sangat galak dan pemilih, jadi.. " lanjut Daehyun. Membuat senyum yang hampir saja mengembang dari bibir Zelo terhenti menjadi lekukan kikuk.

"baiklah. Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan kata-katamu yang barusan. Aku mengerti. " potong Zelo

"Tapi..apa kau tidak salah? Em, maksudku, apa kau tidak malu? Jika semuanya tau kau err.. 'berpacaran' dengan ku? Hey, kau tau kan, _nothing special with me"_ Zelo berkata seadanya.

"Aku menyukai kejujuran dan kepolosanmu itu. _See you next time, my fake girlfriend…"_ ucap Daehyun, memberikan _wink _diakhir kalimat dan pergi keluar dari ruang music, membiarkan Zelo mematung didalamnya.

_Apa yang barusaja terjadi…?_

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, zelo bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah, entah mengapa hari ini ia lebih rajin melihat kearah kaca , memerdulikan penampilannya, tidak seperti biasanya, ehm, karena.. Daehyun akan menganggapnya pacar—mungkin. Walau hanya bohongan. Tetapi, berada didekat Daehyun pun merupakan suatu keberuntungan,bukan?

Zelo mengenakan bandana ikat berwarna biru dengan motif polkadot dikepalanya, gelang _loom bands _berwarna senada dan sepatu yang mengkilap. Baru saja dicuci.

Zelo menuruni tangga flat sederhana-nya dan…

Surprise!

Jung Daehyun berada didepannya dengan mobil sport mewah miliknya. Warnanya merah mencolok, metallic. 'pasti sangat mahal' batin Zelo.

Warnanya yang mencolok semakin menarik perhatian jika berada didepan flat sederhana seperti ini. Ya, disini lah Zelo tinggal ,disebuah flat sederhana yang hanya sebesar ruang makan dirumah Daehyun.

"eh, hai? Sedang apa kau disini?" sapa Zelo. Ia tidak mau terlalu GR dengan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Daehyun kesini ingin menjemputnya.

"tentu saja mengantarmu kesekolah, ayo naik" Daehyun turun dari mobil mewahnya dan membukakan pintu sebelah untuk Zelo.

Entah mengapa, Daehyun merasa nyaman dan aman didekat Zelo. Kondisinya yang—bukan berasal dari keluarga berada—tidak membuat Daehyun merasa aneh atau yang lainnya. Daehyun memang bukan typical orang yang mementingkan harta. 'Yang penting sikap dan tata krama' . begitulah yang ada dipikiran Daehyun.

Zelo memasuki mobil merah Daehyun.

"Apa tidak papa aku menumpang disini?" Zelo masih merasa canggung. Bagaimana tidak? Daehyun bahkan baru mengenalnya kemarin. Ini semua terlalu cepat..

"tidak papa, ayolah, biasa saja, anggap aku ini benar-benar pacarmu, oke? Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu agar siswi-siswi perempuan yang menjijikan itu tidak mengejarku lagi"

"kau yakin mereka akan berhenti mengejarmu? Yang ada aku yang akan dibunuh oleh mereka" Zelo ngeri membayangkan dirinya dicakar-cakar, dimaki oleh fans-fans Daehyun terutama kakak kelas yang bernama Jessica Jung. Kakak kelas yang paling arrogant mengejar Daehyun, fans berat rupanya.

.

.

.

.

Mobil daehyun memasuki halaman sekolah, menarik perhatian banyak siswa yang berada disana. Apalagi setelah Daehyun keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Yeoja disebelahnya, Zelo dapat mendengar jelas saat ia keluar dari pintu ::

**_"_****_Omo! Itu kan Zelo, si Albino dari Amerika yang pendiam itu! Aahh bagaimana Daehyun oppa bisa tertarik dengan orang seperti itu!" _**

Hey! Kulit Zelo memang sangat putih, atau bisa dibilang pucat. Tetapi bukan berarti Zelo tidak memiliki pigmen melanin alias berpenyakit Albino, yah!

**_"_****_Astaga! Lihat, Daehyun membawa seorang yeoja. Ahh dia tidak cantik, apa dia memakai pelet agar bisa mendapatkan Daehyun ku? Aaaaa jinjjaaa"_**

Mworago? Pelet? Hey bisakah kau berfikir logis dan modern. Jaman sekarang, dimana aku bisa menemukan dukun santet, huh?

**_"_****_YaTuhan, kuharap ini mimpi. Tidaktidak tidak, Daehyun oppa hanya milik-ku!"_**

terserah sajalah apa katamu.

**"****Ahh kenapa Daehyun oppa menyukai tiang bendera seperti itu! Tingginya bahkan hampir menyamainya, apa Daehyun oppa tidak malu?" **(anggep aja tingginya Zelo Cuma semata Dae)

Baiklah, Zelo memang putih dan tinggi, tapi bukan berarti dia tiang bendera,kan :')

"Daehyun-ssi,lihat. Mereka memandangku seperti itu, tamat kau Junhong" ucap Zelo pada Daehyun ketika berjalan melewati pintu masuk gedung sekolah dengan berbisik

"Tenang,Zelo. Dan..panggil aku oppa, aku tidak setua dan 'seterhormat' itu kau tau. Hey, kau ini pacarku,kan? Hahaha" Daehyun tertawa kecil dan merangkul pundak Zelo untuk mendekat padanya, membuat wajah zelo semakin bersemu malu, ditambah jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Semua orang menatap pasangan itu dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan "_Zelo! Siap siap saja kau. Nyawamu sudah diujung tanduk" _

"Eum,,bagaimana jika mereka membully ku dikelas, eum… Daehyun…op-pa.." Zelo masih canggung dengan panggilan itu.

"Tenang saja, aku bersamamu. Lagipula,ada teman-temanmu kan? Seperti.. Jongup,Youngjae?"

"ya, tapi aku tidak sekelas denganmu,kan? Hey bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan mereka?"

"haha sudahlah, _everything's gonna be alright_"

.

.

.

.

**_Jadi, mulai hari ini,_**

**_Sekolah akan menjadi surga sekaligus neraka bagiku._**

**_Surga , karena aku akan selalu berada didekat Daehyun._**

**_Neraka, karena aku akan menerima banyak maki-an_**

**_Baik dari teman satu angkatan,maupun kakak kelas._**

**_Dari 'pecinta' Daehyun,tentunya._**

_Sayang sekali._

_Surga itu mungkin hanya dapat kunikmati_

_Ketika berada dilingkungan sekolah atau saat ada banyak pasang mata yang memandangi kami._

_Karena aku hanya…pacar bohongan,kan?_

_Dan ironisnya, neraka itu_

_Akan kualami setiap saat, baik disekolah,_

_Dirumah. "pecinta" Daehyun tadi akan selalu mengejar untuk 'membunuh' ku secepatnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

MIND TO REVIEW?

Oke part ini mungkin gaje dan maksa .-. maaf. xD

oya, maaf ya gak ngelanjutin Love's Hurt dulu. soalnya yang numpuk diotak malah cerita ini mulu._. x_x

ini pertamanya terinspirasi dari novel Fairish-Esti kinasih. tapi cuma mirip yang bagian Daehyun + pacar boongannya aja, itu aja gak mirip2 banget, cuma ya nyerempet (?) aja xD

udah ada yang pernah baca novelnya,kan?

bagus loh~ jadi ceritanya Daehyun jd si Davi. tapi tenang aja, endingnya mungkin bakal beda.

Review yaaa~ semakin banyak review, semakin cepat di next. kalo ga ada yang review Discontinued aja =D *evilsmile

Annyeongg

Thanks for read


End file.
